Reassurance
by CURSEDvenus
Summary: ..SatoOC.. Left alone, she realizes that her presence is actually needed-.. wanted, him being the one to desire it.. Smoking kills..


**..Reassurance..

* * *

(A/N): **First fanfic to post that is not 'Naruto'… Seriously, I had to lay back from writing so many ninja stories.. 

My two motivations for writing this are:

- My intense hatred towards smoking.. (and if you are a smoker, this fic is not meant to offend you, I hope it helps though…)

- Boredom and the sudden remembrance of my all-time favorite, Hiwatari Satoshi… (I assume he is all of your favorites -.-)

So basically, if this fic sucks, I have stated why…

**Disclaimer: **I have no rightful claim over DN angel…

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**"New World"**

Her dark brown eyes remained stern with anger as the sky above her began to rumble with continuous hunger for freedom. The desire to cry… the want to release everything within its darkening clouds…

The same time every year. It had been the same since that fateful incident 3 years ago. They had been her pillars of strength. They had been everything since the day she had been born.

Now, she was to be alone in a world she did not understand. Alone in a world that knew nothing of the likes of her.

Or so she thought…

The grasp on the tiny vile in her hand tightened as she accepted the fact that crying was no longer an option. As she tore her eyes away from the sight she knew she could no longer bear, she made her way towards the nearby cliff and let herself fall… to fall like there were no worries in the world…

However, she knew better than to give up so easily. She had a mission to do… a final task before she let her eyes close till eternity.

And so, a mere inch away from the crashing waves below, she spread her wings for the last time she expected to be in the near future, and took flight to the place 'they' had told her of in their will.

The grasp tightened even more as the accumulating wind took control of her long raven hair.

She narrowed her eyes and quickened her pace…

This time, she was going to succeed. This time, she wasn't going to be the one to simply sit and watch like she had done those years ago.

Just a few more minutes and she'd be at the very place everything had started and ended at. She let out a slightly nervous breath and flew towards a safe place to land without the presence of any human inhabitants.

Time was of the essence… she had none of it to waste…

--

His blue eyes scanned the front of his notebook wearily as he took note of the suddenly frightening image of its exterior decoration. He scoffed lightly as his now slightly agitated eyes turned to face his one and only best-friend, "Dasiuke, I did not let you borrow my notebook to turn it into your object of torture during the weekend."

Said best-friend returned the blue haired boy's irritated look with a cheeky one, "Aw, come one Sato-kun! You've got to admit, it's cute! Besides… you need the cheering up quotes and colors there-.." He pointed at the notebook held torturously in between the blue eyed boy's hands.. "-seriously, I have done a huge favor for you by decorating your notebook…"

His cold gaze averted between the notebook and his so called 'best-friend'. It was hard to believe in that at the current time.

He let out a suppressed sigh and placed the eerie looking notebook onto his desk. His blue eyes glanced back at the happy looking Niwa standing in front of his desk and he let out another sigh, "Yes, Niwa… I appreciate your concern and helping hand. Now would you please return to your seat? I am actually trying to see the board…"

Daisuke laughed and shook his head as he listened to his friend's somewhat request and replied merrily, "You know, I never did I understand why you cope with all this studying even though you've already done it all…"

The Hiwatari shrugged and continued to copy the notes from the blackboard at the very front of the class.

Indeed, why did he? Surely he had already experienced the life of a normal kid long enough to be satisfied. After all, it had been more than a couple years ago since he had fare welled Krad.

His slender fingers continued its movement with the pen held carefully in his palm as his mind wandered elsewhere…

What _was_ he doing still staying at school?

--

Her short yet strong fingers clutched her covering black attire as she coughed out small droplets of blood.

Good lord, they hadn't told her it would be _that_ bad!

She tried to calm down as her short breaths began to even get shorter. Her shaking knees slowly supported her up as she adjusted her eyesight painfully to the scenery surrounding her. She wiped away the red liquid with her long sleeve carelessly as she planned to bathe as soon as possible.

She glanced at her back and her eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets if not for the fact that what she was currently seeing was what she had wanted in the first place.

There, where her wings were supposed to be extended from, lied two rips in her clothing extending from her shoulder blade to a distance away from her waist.

They were gone…

Her lips lifted up into a small smirk as she realized how she finally looked human.

She placed the vile into her pocket as she glanced up at the sky.

_I still have time…_

She let out a troubled sigh and began to walk wherever her instincts took her.

She had no idea what to do, let alone where to go… However, she refused to give up like 'they' had done… She refused to spread her wings only to fly away from the real problem.

She took a right into a crowd populated street and her heart nearly stopped. This was going to require some time to get used to…

_Yare yare…_

--

Sharp blue eyes scanned the part of the city he could see from the school rooftop. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to locate anything out of the ordinary.

"Ne, Satoshi! What are we looking for exactly?", The red head asked as his maroon eyes also scanned the area.

"Did you not feel it?" The distant boy replied as his eyes narrowed with the furrow of his eyebrows.

"Feel what?"

"An aura.. A strangely familiar aura…"

The Niwa faced his friend confusingly and shook his head, "No, I didn't…"

"You were probably spaced out…"

Satoshi continued to look, even though he knew that somehow, it was futile. He would not be able to find the source by simply gazing from the school rooftop.

"Ehehe, now that you mention it, I w_as_ spending some quality time with Riku-san…" , Daisuke stated out cheekily while scratching the back of his head.

The Hiwatari sighed and closed his eyes, slowly turning away from the rail and starting his way towards the exit, "I expected as much…"

"Oii! What's the supposed to mean? I'm not _always_ with Riku-san for your information…"

"Mhm, sure you aren't…"

And if the blue haired boy had stayed put for just another second, he would have been able to spot a strange girl walking through the streets below clad in black and hints of white… two differently colored feathers sticking out of her pocket.

"No really, Sato-kun! I'm not obsessed with her!!"

* * *

**(A/N):** I'm not expecting many reviews since most of you are probably in the 'Naruto' section… I will update when I can and when I want to… 

Heh, ja…


End file.
